


Мне плевать

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Тор приходит к Локи в темницу, чтобы попросить его о помощи, и видит брата сломленным и скорбящим.





	Мне плевать

Я никогда не думал, что мне придется сделать это, брат... Ты - лживый, жестокий предатель... И все же я чувствую вину перед тобой за то, что ты оказался здесь...  
Замираю, подходя к твоей темнице. Ты сидишь на полу, откинув голову и прикрыв глаза. Растрепанный, взъерошенный. Тихо окликаю тебя. Приоткрываешь глаза и смотришь, сощурившись. Что это? Ненависть, настороженность, неприязнь? Я никогда не умел понимать твои чувства... Я больше не верю тебе...  
Твой взгляд полон боли и страданий. Ты скорбишь по матери? Или это очередная иллюзия? Как бы я хотел знать это... Как бы хотел сорвать с тебя все иллюзии и посмотреть на то, что останется...  
\- Как же я ненавижу тебя, Тор, - слетают с твоих губ слова, пропитанные насмешливой болью.  
Вздрагиваю, замирая на миг. Я пришел сюда совсем не для того, чтобы это выслушивать.  
\- Ненавижу, - шипишь, пронзая меня ядовитой горечью. - Ненавижу вас всех!  
Подхожу и рывком дергаю на себя, поднимая с запачканного пола. Тебе не стоит так говорить со мной. Больше я не потерплю подобного.  
Пытаешься удержаться на ногах, цепляешься за мою одежду. Прикусываешь губу от боли, и я наконец замечаю, как от твоей ступни на полу остаются кровавые следы.  
\- Прости, - вылетает совершенно машинально.  
Подхватываю тебя и опускаю на кровать. Беру в ладони пораненную ногу, осматриваю осторожно и бережно.  
\- Прости, - повторяю снова, прося прощения уже совсем за другое.  
Я не знаю, когда ты лжешь, и говоришь ли правду, Локи. Но я только что понял, что ты испытываешь боль... Так же, как я. Так же, как все. Ты сидишь в тюрьме, и в этом есть доля моей вины. За два года я впервые навестил тебя лишь тогда, когда ты мне понадобился. А с мамой - единственной, кто поддерживал тебя все это время - тебе даже не дали возможности попрощаться.  
Приникаю губами к ранке, пытаясь вложить в этот поцелуй как можно больше заботы. Вздрагиваешь и шокировано смотришь на меня. Не верю, что ты сейчас притворяешься...  
Старательно вылизываю пораненную ножку. Слышу, как учащается твое дыхание. Становится неровным, нечетким. Вцепляешься пальцами в кровать, весь дрожа от напряжения. Глажу тебя и целую напоследок зализанную ранку. Отпускаю, так и не поднимаясь с колен.  
Хочется что-то сказать, но не находится подходящих слов. Когда я последний раз защищал тебя, брат? С каких пор между нами появилась эта пропасть? В детстве мы были так дружны...  
\- Хочешь... Отомстить за маму, Локи? - спрашиваю осторожно, хрипловато.  
В твоих глазах читается ясно блеснувшая ненависть. К убийцам нашей матери? Или... Ко мне?  
\- Что ты чувствуешь? - знаю, я должен был задать этот вопрос давным-давно.  
\- Я был рожден, чтобы умереть.  
Ровный, безжизненный голос. Равнодушный и пустой. А в глазах бушующая буря...  
Беру тебя за руку. Она ледяная, будто у покойника. Ты йотун... Плевать.  
Сажусь рядом и крепко прижимаю тебя к себе, заключая в объятия. Твоя дрожь становится все сильнее. Наружу прорывается отчаянный плач...  
Глажу по голове, уткнувшись в растрепанные, всклокоченные волосы. Чувствую соль на губах. Внутри ты теплый. Совсем не такой, как снаружи. Мне хочется вечно отвечать на твой поцелуй. Но я отстраняюсь и заставляю смотреть себе в глаза.  
\- Пойдем, Локи, - шепчу почти умоляюще. - Ты больше не вернешься сюда, клянусь. А если отец будет упрямиться, я сам сяду здесь, рядом с тобой.  
Позволяешь мне подхватить тебя на руки. Обнимаешь за шею. Беспомощный, беззащитный, несчастный. Как искусно ты сыграл на моей жалости. Я знаю, что все это ложь, Локи.  
Но мне плевать.


End file.
